justleafyfandomcom-20200213-history
Swegzito Empire
The New Swegz City, formerly or also called as the Swegzito Empire, is a large area that is currently located at the very bottom left corner of the landmass of planet Fandom. It's where Zac Danson and John Spidacar currently live in. It has 140 buildings in total. Features Entrance area * 24 residential skyscrapers * 1 water tower * 1 mall * 1 exterior highway tunnel Underground area * 9 residential buildings (the center building is also an airport to Gamepedia) * 3 industrial buildings used for resource production and dumping * 1 wooden resource tower used for resource multiplication on the bottom area Eco-modern area * 1 memorial place for the people who have died in the first war * 99 modern houses History & Events Swegzito Empire War At first, Fandom (at the time, Wikicities) was coexisting with the Dater Planet and made a huge block of a city on their own, and Swegzito had an empire at that time. In 2006, a conflict happened between the two populations, destroying the empire and the Abandoned City, and they have become enemy civilizations ever since. The Fandom civilization moved to a completely new planet with the land of the Swegzito Empire and the Abandoned City, which was once the city bordering the empire and the rest of the civilization. The Swegzito Empire moved to the bottom corner of the landmass of this new planet, along with the Abandoned City, while everyone else moved to the center of the planet to start rebuilding this civilization, and to spread throughout to the rest of the landmass. This civilization renamed their planet to Wikia. Before the Military Camp Revamp, it became the land of an unknown murderer that murders anyone going to Gamepedia from Fandom, including 3 rappers all in one day. Thus, he was once arrested in 2017. Military Camp Revamp & Second War The Dater Planets are suggesting war on this planet for the second time, on May 2018, several months after the Anti-Dater Story. The warriors needed to give them some revenge. So, they're turning the Swegzito Empire into a military camp. What was once a large armory of swords turned into a bank and a weapon seller, the castle turned into a hospital, and the wooden resource tower turned into a seller for armor, gadgets, food and resources. Moreover, there are teleportation gadgets that allows instantaneously going to the planet, while on the top of the resource tower, there was a copy of an area of live events happening on that small area, where planes from the top of the 3 iron industry buildings would land on. On that small area, there are chests that contain armor, gadgets, food and resources, and at the end of the area, there is a portal that would lead to a random spot on the first land. Zac Danson, being a new person on this planet, wanted to help out, so he went there as soon as he can, and grabbed some weapons and other equipment. His weapons were the F2K, the Spike Spreader, the Ultimate Killing Machine, the Adamantite Musket and the Flash Bomber. He used a teleportation vehicle and made it to a random spot of the first land. He found a bunch of daters, so he had to kill them. Moreover, he didn't grab enough food and resources, so he tried to find the nearest place to get them. He found a nearby shelter, and that's where he came across John Spidacar and met him for the first time. John Spidacar had some food and resources to share. Moreover, he mainly has a lot of iron, but he's not low on most food and resources, either. John also told about his story on how he was born here and didn't like his own planet. Zac liked that he had a lot of resources, and found his story interesting, so they shared the resources together and became best friends. They even finished the shelter, mostly made out of natural stone, dirt and broken planks (it is also secure enough) and they slept for the night. The next day, they had breakfast, and their shelter started to became a food and resource seller (they were mainly selling iron). A bunch of anti-daters needed food and resources, so they went to the shelter to buy some. Everything was cheap, but each person had a maximum amount of resources to buy. John sold iron, while Zac went outside to grab more resources (and of course kill off a few daters nearby). They were doing this job for 3 days, until they were warned by one of the customers that the dater invasion was going to happen in a few days, so Zac and John had to pack up, shut down their shop, grab all their food and resources and leave in the afternoon, for safety. Zac and John were trying to get to the Ancient City as soon as possible. While they were doing so, they did grab a little bit of wood, a little bit of stone and gave a small portion of food and resources to a lot of people they come across, including Pant Undertail, who is the guardian of the Luxury Mansion, and Bridge, a civil engineer from JackCO, who was taking down the trees and grabbing as much wood as possible. A few days have passed, and they made it to the Ancient City in the nick of time. The daters started to invade the entire land. At the time they made it to the Ancient City, John's old shelter was already destroyed by the daters. Zac and John finally made it to a safe place, where daters cannot ever enter. For the first time, Zac and John got to casually talk in a safe place, and they even tried out the city's technology and what services the city offers. They also ate together, and at one point, John sold free iron. They hung out for a day or two, and then, they decided to go to the next level: to the second land. They were grabbing some resources and killing some daters. When the dater invasion happened, they decided to get a boat and make it to Paradise City as fast as possible. They also hung out there, and when the daters came, they used wall guns to shoot the daters. Zac and John hung out again for some time. When it was finally time to gain access to the third and final land, which was the largest land. They spawned in a desert, and they had to walk several dozens of kilometers. At one point, they founded the original Wikicities, which got abolished. A whole lot of resources are stored there. Zac and John decided to rest on the top of the entire area, because they have been walking for long. The next day, they found out that seven people were stuck on this area with barely any food and good shelter, other than just destroyed buildings. So, they decided to call Fandom to rescue these people, using their spaceships, and they made it to their new home. Meanwhile, on the Swegzito Empire, the Flying Fortress and the Tsar Bomba planes are ready to launch, so the planes flew to the planet. The Flying Fortress was destroying the daters trying to get inside Ancient City and Paradise City, while the Tsar Bomba was aiming to kill daters on the other planet. Zac and John finally made it to the dater center, the source of all daters, and they decided to attack it all, along with all the other anti-daters. The King of Daters migrated to an empty planet to escape from everyone, and he still has the Fandom heart stolen. So, now that the Universe Wiper was finally complete, it aimed at that planet, killed the King of Daters and the citizens of Fandom re-obtained their Fandom heart on September 11, 2018. Zac has shown him this planet, and John visited it, so John was very much excited and decided to go to Greenfield. Zac went back to his original planet, Keystone Earth, and on that time, John got to know more about Greenfield and the planet in general. In fact, he got to know everything about this planet in less than 3 months. New Swegz City After the second war, which ended on September 11, 2018, there was a plan to reconstruct this area and rename it to the New Swegz City, which was complete on May 12th. It was divided into 3 areas: the entrance area, the greenery area and the bottom area. There are 24 residential skyscrapers, 1 water tower, 1 mall and 1 exterior highway tunnel on the entrance area; 9 residential buildings (the center building is also an airport to Gamepedia), 3 industrial buildings used for resource production and dumping and a wooden resource tower used for resource multiplication on the bottom area; a memorial place and 99 modern houses on the greenery area. In total, there are 140 buildings. John Spidacar and Zac Danson saw on the Gordon TV news that the New Swegz City was complete on May 12th, and the highway connecting to it was also finished. Since John Spidacar got banned from Greenfield, and wanted to move away as far and fast as possible, him and Zac migrated from their 88 Complex apartment into a modern house, so they did it. They packed everything up, visited the city, went to the mall and even used telescopes that shown the former legacy village. They also moved in to the only available modern house and live there from now on. They lived a happily ever after. However, around two and a half weeks later, the unknown murderer escaped from prison and came back for revenge. He murdered a few people, and Zac tried stopping him, but he couldn't. So John came in, smoking a cigarette at him and defeated him. Then, the global police came in and banned the murderer from the planet. Epilogue Several months after the end of the war, particularly on June 21, 2019, Finger Guy decided to go to a large swimming area, meeting Pant Undertail and Crack Ebolin, who resurrected after the events of the Anti-Dater Story. They had fun for a while: they were showing off their skills such as walking on water and creating a huge wave. However, 20 minutes after they started having fun, Pant Undertail found out that there is a new planet from the daters called the "Realm of Cubes". The world is invisible to most people, so Finger Guy and Crack Dude couldn't see it, but Pant Undertail could. He claims that a group of antagonists are working together to destroy both Fandom and Gamepedia, who unified after years of competition. The next day, Pant Undertail did some research and discovered who are the antagonists. Two weeks later, Finger Guy and Pant Undertail met each other to swim in the same location once again. Suddenly, Pant Undertail had hallucinations of Peaceful Girl and the Dimension of Cubes, even though Peaceful Girl died 18 months ago. He also thought that the Dimension of Cubes had a civilization that was advanced as the Fandom civilization, so the Universe Wiper wouldn't work. Pant Undertail had hallucinations of Peaceful Girl lustfully loving him. Due to his craziness of thinking that Peaceful Girl was grabbing Finger Guy, even though Finger Guy was showing off his moves, so he decided to leave. Meanwhile, Crack Ebolin decided to see Pant Undertail on the same location as well, but due to the current hallucinations, even Crack thinks himself is less retarded than Pant. Pant wanted the crack he had, so Crack sold the crack, Pant took it and the hallucinations cured, but Crack also decided to leave. Meanwhile, Finger Guy came back to check up on Pant, since he was told that his hallucinations cured, so they decided to both swim together. Category:Locations Category:Stories